Needless Escapism
by idkgirl27
Summary: AU- Hmm… A summary for this fic? Well, let's see….. There's romance I know that much. What else? Oh, wait this is a Princess Kenny fic! That might be something worth looking at, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there!**

**Well, thanks for clicking on this fic truth be told I'm not sure how to summarize this fic quite yet. I know who I want as the main couple in this fic and I have a premise but at the moment I can't think up a decent summary. So maybe one day I'll redo the summary or maybe not.**

**So this here is an AU (Alternate Universe) sort of inspired by the Stick of Truth. Some of the characters are the same such as Princess Kenny but pretty much all the other characters are different in some ways. I'll apologize in advance if the characters seem a bit off but since this is an AU the characters personalities may seem a bit different since they have lived under different circumstances but eventually we'll get to see the same characteristics from the show.**

**I should probably also mention that Princess Kenny in this fic is a born female so along with AU I guess this is also a genderbent fic. There's one another character in this fic that will be genderbent but we won't get to her until the next chapter or maybe chapter 3.**

**Anyways I hope you all are interested enough to keep on with this fic because 3….2…1…..**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

It should only make the most obvious of sense that when a princess makes a command than those around her must listen. Yet despite his years as training as an apprentice Stan was a rather inattentive carriage driver and after minutes and minutes of hand gestures it was the muffled voice coming from within the carriage that eventually caught his attention.

He came to an immediate stop and jumped off his seat, nearly losing his footing as his feet made contact with the dirt road but duty called and he rushed to the door on the side of the carriage which opened suddenly, causing him to run face first into it and be knocked to the floor anyways. His eyes shut tightly as a sharp pain shot up his spine and there was the sound of footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes slightly and a white gloved hand came into view he took it with a blush on his face as he was helped to his feet.

"Sorry Princess. I really should be paying more attention but you know there is just so much that I must be paying attention to when it comes to the road."

Stan dusted himself off and made his way to the two horses that had been chosen to pull the carriage. He reached into the pouch attached the waist of his pants and took out some sugar cubes, holding a few in each hand and offering them to the horses, smiling softly at the animals as they ate their treats.

The Princess followed him to the horse, running her fingers through one of their manes before petting it gently earning a neigh from the horse as it nuzzled her hand.

"Oh, I know how easily you get distracted but I also know that your distraction has nothing to do with the road."

Stan sighed and his smile faded, wiping his hands against each other to clean them off.

"Please, Princess, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Why not? It's a good a topic as any other."

"What is, the fact that I'm stuck doing a job which I never wanted and that was given to me by birth or that while I will get to travel the road it shall never be in the way in which I desire to do so? It does not matter either way. It is only a hopeless dream…"

"Oh, Stan."

The Princess threw an arm over Stan's shoulder as her hand moved to turn his face towards her own before continuing.

"There is nothing hopeless in wishing to see the world! You have such an adventurous spirit and it hurts me so to see you be tied down even if it is to me. I do not want to be your burden."

The blush from earlier strikes Stan's cheeks again as the Princess pouts at him.

"Princess, I assure you that you are no burden! To be honest you are my only real friend but… it was my duty from the day I was born to be the one to drive this carriage, for it was my father's job and his father's job and one day it shall be the job of my own son. The last thing I want is to disappoint my father."

As Stan's eyes fell to the ground the Princess released him and moved to stand in front of the sullen boy.

"I was only teasing you, Stan. Why do you care for your father's opinion? Must I remind you that he is known as nothing more than a drunken fool and that by the time you were ten you were riding better than he ever could while sober?"

Stan's head lifted, his hand moving to push his dark locks off his face.

"I understand who my father is and though he may have a few flaws he is still my father and I have an obligation to him."

Silence lingered between the two before Stan bit down on his bottom lip, nibbling on it gently, as his eyes rested on the Princess who sighs before raising her eyes to him.

"Yes, Stan?"

"Well, Princess, I only wish to ask of you, if I may, to refer to me as my birth name, Stanley. We are no longer children and the continuous use of my nickname is a bit informal, if I may say so."

The Princess tilted her head before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Did you not just say that I was your only friend? Your birth name may be Stanley but I have known you since we were babies and I will always know you as Stan. Do you really believe that my birth name is Princess? I hate to state the obvious but you know well that my name is Kenny."

"Your birth name is Kenneth. I am aware of that but to call you by any other name other than Princess, well, that might be considered tyranny."

Princess Kenny rolled her hazel eyes and stepped forward, closing the gap between their bodies as she draped both arms over Stan's shoulder.

"You are much too cute to be considered a tyrant, _Stanley_."

Stan's arms stayed at his side, though he considered the closeness of the Princess to be inappropriate he figured that it would be much more inappropriate of him to put his hands on her even if it was just to get distance between them. He had never gotten use to the Princess's disregard for personal space it still made him slightly nauseous to this day but then again most girls made Stan want to vomit and even if he had been friends with the Princess since they were young he still felt a churning in his stomach whenever she touched him in this manner which, quite frankly, happened often.

"Pr-Princess?"

The Princess's hands moved, cupping Stan's face and bringing it closer to her own and though she was considered tall for someone of her sex she still had to rise to her tippy toes to give him a peck on the forehead. She released him immediately and stepped back trying her best to contain her giggles behind her hands ultimately failing to do so in the end as she burst into laughter.

"It's just so funny, Stan, the way you get around me. This is only harmless flirting and yet you act so repulsed. Shall I be offended or are my suspicions confirmed?"

Stan wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand trying to erase the memory of her kiss.

"Suspicion? Suspicion of what? Princess, your lack of concern for your own purity is what worries me."

"I think you know very well of what I mean by suspicion. As for my purity I'll have you know that it is still intact, a kiss between a male and a female does not necessarily have to be romantic such as a relationship between a male and a female does not necessarily always have to be as lovers."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from his mother who did so as a response to his father who for different reasons could be just as obnoxious as the Princess.

"Princess, what am I to do with you?"

The girl crossed one arm across her chest and with the other raised her index finger and thumb to frame her chin.

"Well, I suppose you could let me leave to the market….."

"You know we are not supposed to be making any stops. In fact, your parents might get angry with me for having stopped at the side of the road for this long."

"Oh, but Stan…."

Princess Kenny clutched at his chest, looking up at the boy with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't take very long! I only wish to have a look around the market! Besides you know my parents nearly as well as I do, enough to know that their obsession with one another will prevent them from realizing that we've been gone longer than had been originally expected."

Stan met the Princess with his own eyes, a dark shade of blue that was appreciated by many women or, at least, the few that could get close enough to see them without getting regurgitated on. Though King and Queen McCormick loved each other deeply their romantic rivals to one another was alcohol which often would lead to arguments between the two over no real issues. Stan had only tried that sort of drink once and it had left him in a terrible state of sadness. It had taken nearly two weeks for Princess Kenny to wean him off of the strangely addictive liquid and he hadn't touched any since.

The Princess continued looking up at him, batting her eyelashes until Stan finally gave in, his shoulders slouching as he sighed and removing her hands with his own.

"Fine. I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a quick detour but it must be quick. Get in the carriage and I shall take us there."

As Stan walked over to the side of the carriage to open the door for the Princess he felt a pair of hands wrap around his arm and he turned back to face her.

"Yes, Princess?"

She released his arm, folding her hands together and placing them behind her back, bowing her head slightly, as she began idly kicking at the dirt floor.

"I was thinking that, perhaps, I could go to the market alone? It isn't too far! I could walk while you wait here. Please?"

"I…. I do not think that would be decent of me, Princess. What if something were to happen to you and I was not there to-"

"To what protect me?"

The Princess's head rose and her eyes narrowed at the boy before her.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself. If anyone attempts anything then I can deal with it. You are my friend foremost and my driver secondly but I do not need you for protection, Stan."

"Of course, Princess, I am well aware that your skills in battle surpass that of many others-"

"Then I shall go."

Stan walked past the Princess and climbed up onto the seat of his carriage looking down at the Princess who stood just as determined as ever. He smiled meekly at her before looking down to his hands which lay on his lap.

"Perhaps it is for the best that I stay here and wait. My back still hurts a little from my fall earlier."

The Princess walked closer and patted his knee.

"Well, then, I will also bring you something for your pain. Stan?"

The raven haired boy raised his head, his bangs shielding his face.

"Yes, Princess?"

She reached out, pushing his hair out of his face and giving him a smile.

"I'm sorry for opening the door on your face. I really only had meant it as a joke and I did not think that it would hurt you so."

"Wait, you opened the door on…. That was all on purpose?!"

Stan's eyes widened as the Princess's mischievous grin grew wider. She turned quickly and began to run off in the direction of the market, looking over her shoulder at him.

"That's not important now, Stan! I'll be back soon!"

Stan shook his head in slight disbelief even after all this time the Princess's sense of humor and love of pranks amused him. He watched as she turned onto a side road and disappeared into the distance before stretching out his legs and leaning back in his seat, looking up at the sky above him.

**A/N: You wouldn't believe how much fun this chapter was to write and I'm already starting on the next chapter but due to my lack of computer access it probably won't be posted until Friday or Saturday.**

**Though I've yet to reveal the main couple in this fic yet I'll tell you this….. I heard about them and at first I was 'ehhh' but the more I thought about it I realized that under certain circumstances I would actually freaking love that couple. So this here is the 'certain circumstances'. I just woke up wanting to see them happen and at first I thought a one shot would be best but the amount of detail that would need to go in it in order for these 'certain circumstances' to happen would best be written as an actual multi chap.**

**So next chapter more stuff will happen and that's a promise!**

**Just one question do you think it would be 'okay' to refer to Princess Kenny as just Kenny or should I just refer to her as Princess? I know that this is my story but it just feels weird if I do call her Kenny. (Though eventually some of the characters will refer to her as Kenny.)**

**So yeah feedback is very much appreciated. In fact if you review I'll love you forever unless of course you're not into that in which case I'll just like you forever.**

**Thanks for reading 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Jeez took me a while but here's another chapter!**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

The first sign that Princess Kenny is nearing the market comes to her as noise even from a distance filling her ears with laughter and music. It's always noisy at the market, packed full of items ranging from mundane to extraordinary but always visited by the most interesting and diverse set of people who were always happy to share stories from their own adventures. Princess Kenny couldn't help but feel slightly ordinary when others shared their stories with her. She might be royalty but her life at home was rather dull in her opinion. She longed for independence, for freedom but instead was kept under strict supervision and given lessons on how to be a proper lady. Her only escape from this was when she was with Stan. If neither teen was busy then they would spend time together, talking and otherwise dreaming out loud.

Stan had been learning from his father how to be the next carriage driver for the royal family and though he was more than ready to receive the full responsibility of the job he continued to turn it down asking for more time to learn the skills necessary, the skill which he had picked up, as Princess Kenny had said herself, somewhere near the age of ten. This convenience of time was soon to be gone because eventually when Stan turns eighteen he will have no choice in the matter. At the moment he was sixteen and with two years left of the most freedom that he will ever have he tries his best to spend that time with Princess Kenny.

This in turn meant that Princess Kenny had two years left before being without any friendship. Without Stan there was no one for her to truly talk to. Everyone at the castle was much older than her, the servants too busy with work to pay her attention and her parents too busy with each other.

She loved Stan and though he was usually her only company she still sometimes yearned for interaction with others and the market offered exactly that, as the sounds of the people got louder and louder and the old wooden Market sign that had been nailed to a tree appeared her feet instinctively mover quicker. When she finally arrived she stopped for a moment to scan the market with wide eyes and a smile. The same smile that faded slightly as the market seemingly came to a stop in her prescience.

Not it was the Princess's turn to blush, the attention she received from just carrying the title of 'princess' was something that she had never quite gotten used to and all the eyes that were now focused on her brought a small sweat to her forehead. She took a deep breath to prepare herself before standing straighter and clearing her throat.

"Good day to you all, my dear citizens of South Park! Today I wish to visit the market and for this to bring no effect to your own schedule. Please continue on as you were before my arrival. Thank you."

She bowed her head and it felt as if the crowd released a collective breath before they returned to what they had been doing. She sighed to herself because though being a princess had its obvious benefits it also made everything, even a small outing like this one, a major deal.

Princess Kenny walked forward moving through aisles and stopping to examine the items that caught her eye. Normally she did not shop at markets like this not that she felt above it but she just felt it a waste. At the castle that she called home was equipped of everything that was sold here albeit her castle contained items of better quality and higher quantity. Today though was slightly different as she felt a pang in her stomach. The ride in the carriage had been long and she had eaten all her food at the beginning of her journey with no thought. She figured that she could pick herself a treat and maybe even something for Stan to eat too though he would probably want something heartier than the sweet baked goods that she was planning to get for herself.

She makes her first stop at a vendor who has a multitude of baked goods out on display the scent alone makes her mouth water and the addition of actually seeing the sweets makes her smile. She's still unsure of what to buy or even of how much to buy and before she can come to her own decision a mumbled voice to her right catches her attention.

The voice itself seems out of place. It's not exactly displeasing but it's rather odd, there's an accent that she can't exactly place and only adding to the uniqueness of it is the fact that, although the words are soft and rather pretty, each word seems as if it's pronunciation is a struggle.

She's aware of the fact that staring is rude and even just sneaking a peak at the person would go against what beliefs her parents have been trying to install in her. Years and years of etiquette lessons have taught her that a Princess should not allow for distractions of any sort. However Princess Kenny had never been a good student and had always allowed for her instincts to lead the way. Anyways what harm could come from seeing the person who's been continuously speaking to themself over how delicious the cupcakes look?

The person speaking doesn't sound as if they could ever be threatening and as she finally turns her head it's confirmed. Though it is a bit odd to talk out loud to one's self in public there's nothing very odd about the girl standing to Princess Kenny's right. Well at first glance that is because the more Princess Kenny continues to stare she realizes that she doesn't really want to look away.

While the girl's dress is a bit dirty and is a rather unappealing shade of green but there's simplicity in her beauty that seems to capture Princess Kenny's attention. The girl's own attention is still on the baked goods, she's nibbling on her bottom lip and her eyebrows are furrowed in thought. She's holding a rather heavy looking basket filled with an assortment of groceries that looks much too big in her small hands. In fact she's a rather small girl in general, she's short and frail and is a bit translucent with her pale skin and even paler blonde hair which has been parted into two pigtails making the girl look even younger.

She seems to be eyeing one cupcake in particular with white frosting and a glazed strawberry sitting on top but she doesn't call for the vendor or pull out any money. It appears as though she's just going to settle for enjoying the cupcake's visual appeal rather than its taste.

Though Princess Kenny has never had much control over herself and is well aware of it, she still surprises herself when turns to the vendor with an open mouth, reaching into her pocket for some spare change. She doesn't actually have to pay considering that she is royalty but she's never liked using her title of 'Princess' for her own gain.

"Excuse me I'd like to place an order for two of these."

She extends a finger to point at the cupcakes and turns her head again to see a look of disappointment cast over the blonde girl's face. Princess Kenny only smiles to herself, not because she'll get to indulge in the same treat that this girl had been ogling this entire time but because she's sure that once she hands her a cupcake that the blonde girl's smile will be just as lovely as she imagines it to be.

Princess Kenny only takes her eyes off of the girl for a moment in order to take her purchase. The vendor has already handed her the box containing the two treats but gives the money a glance before looking up at her. He's rather young to be vending on his own and there's something in his appearance that seems rather frantic, his green eyes appear to be struggling to just remain on her own and his hair is rather unprofessional, sticking up in shockingly bright blond pieces.

"I, ack, c-can't take that! J-just take the cupcakes pl-please!"

This boy is actually entertaining in a way. Princess Kenny has never met anyone who's first impression was anything other than blandly formal and restricting. She smiles a bit because while he's definitely entertaining she isn't very interested in seeing him go into an actual panic attack which seems likely considering that he's starting to shake and that he's got both hands in tight fists, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Don't worry there's nothing wrong with taking my money."

She extends her hand and tries to offer him the coins again but he just whips his head side-to-side and Princess Kenny winces partially surprised that he doesn't break his own neck considering the speed and harshness of it all.

"N-no, I can't, ack, t-take that! You're a…."

The boy actually stops his shaking for a moment to lean forward and though Princess Kenny is sure of what's he's about to call her she does the same anyways.

"….a _Princess_."

She pulls back and rolls her eyes and when they settle back on the boy he appears to be in an even worse condition as if her eye-rolling was a death sentence. Though the vendor is rather odd her interaction with him is still somewhat humorous and she looks to her right to see if the blonde girl feels the same. However one look quickly reveals that there is no longer anyone, blonde girl or not, standing there any longer. She scans the crowd and notices her further off. She's walking rather slow probably because of the weight of that basket but Princess Kenny still feels the need to get to her as quickly as possible. She doesn't pay the vendor a second glance, just throws the coins at his direction and hears a screech from him as the coins scatter around the floor.

Normally even Princess Kenny would consider the act of throwing money at others rude but at the moment all she could focus on was the figure of the other girl as she began walking onto a trail in the woods.

**A/N: Well I was expecting to get more done in this chapter but stopping at this point seemed decent enough.**

**I'll return with more sometime….. in the future.**

**Sorry with the vague update time but I don't really have a true direction with this fic. Just a couple that I want to see happen. While updates may take some time I'll try my best to make them of a decent length. Chapter 1 was about 1900 words and this one was about 1700 words. I'm hoping to keep them around this length and possible even longer. So while there definitely will be more I just don't know when.**

**Okay so characters…..**

**The 'blonde girl' should be obvious and if not, well then, we'll meet her in the next chapter for sure.**

**The vendor was Tweak and though he wasn't named that's who it was supposed to be. I don't really think we'll see more of him in this fic. I think that cameo appearance is enough for him. (He can't handle the pressure of being in the fic again.)**

**I don't know who else will show up in this fic but I want to include Kyle somehow but he won't show up until I figure out how and I have plans for Cartman but that's still not for a while.**

***Responses, responses, responses***

**LT .kevlar knight- Thanks for the love, my dear! Here's some just for you 3 3 3**

**Mudkip- First of all cute pen name! Second of all, I kept going!**

**Reviews and thoughts are much appreciated :)**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there!**

**Well, once again I didn't get to do everything I planned to in this chapter but I can do the rest in the next chapter for now though…**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

It's surprising how fast the blonde girl is walking considering that while she had been standing it had seemed to be hard for her to carry the basket and though Princess Kenny was in every way physically capable she found herself out of breath by the time she reached her. The blonde girl isn't aware of her presence, which worries Princess Kenny that this girl, who seems frail enough to be blown away by just a strong gust of wind, would be so trusting in this environment. Though the Kingdom itself isn't generally filled with criminals the woods are a completely different story and it isn't until Princess Kenny places a hand on the girl's shoulder does the blonde girl take notice. She screams and turns around quickly, perhaps to try and fend off whoever may be touching her, but in her haste only succeeds in falling to the floor with a loud thump, the various items in her basket scattering across the ground.

Princess Kenny takes a moment to examine the girl, sitting on the ground with her legs stretched out and knees touching, propping herself up with her elbows as her bangs fall to cover her face, before lowering herself to her level, squatting in a way that is certainly unlady like for any self-respecting woman let alone a Princess. She tilts her head and tries not to smile because though the girl's face is bright red and trying to catch her breath she does look a bit scared.

"Don't worry. Actually, I should apologize. It was pretty rude of me to scare you like that."

The blonde girl looks up to meet Princess Kenny's gaze, her breathing has finally calmed down and so has the burning of her cheeks, which were now only tinted with a light pink. Princess Kenny assumes that the girl's cheeks are naturally this way and can't help the small tinge of jealousy because even though she's not a fan of make-up she always has to put so much on her face to achieve any sort of unnatural blush. It's the girl's eyes, however, that capture her attention the most. They're blue but not the dark shade that Stan has. Her eyes are much more brighter, a rather dazzling color that the Princess can't remember seeing anywhere else. She barely has a chance to catalogue in her mind before the girl looks away, pulling her knees to her chest and grinding her fists in yet another manner that Princess Kenny has never encountered.

"Gosh, I'm s-sorry. It ain't your f-fault I really oughtta watch were it is that I'm g-goin'."

Since the girl isn't moving from her position on the floor Princess Kenny decides to take some initiative. She puts her own bag down on the floor before going down on her knees to pick up the girl's groceries. She's only managed to pick up a few things, reaching over to grab an apple before the girl finally decides to move. The blonde girl reaches the red fruit before she does, their hands brushing against each other and this sudden contact leads Princess Kenny to look up. The girl is also on her hands and knees now and she's looking at the Princess with a level of uncertainty.

"Are… Are ya a Pr-Princess?"

It only takes a smile and a brief nod to confirm this and the girl is frozen again though this time it's only for a few seconds before she suddenly moves again, taking the things out of Princess Kenny's possession and gathering the rest of her belongings before throwing them in her basket, a huge contrast to the orderly way that they had been placed in previously.

Princess Kenny sits back with her legs folded underneath her as the girl stands up brushing the dirt off of her dress before looking down at the Princess extending her hand before retracting it only to offer it once more.

"Oh, I'm s-so, so sorry, Princess. If I had known who ya were then I wouldn't have misbehaved and, geez, pl-please get off of the fl-floor! Do ya n-need my help or is it rude for a commoner like m-me to offer assistance to ya or-"

The rest of her rambling turns into mumbles as the Princess helps herself up, not bothering to clean the dirt off her own dress. She smiles again and unlike the vendor at the market it actually seems to calm the girl down though she's still not looking directly at the Princess, her gaze returning to her feet.

"You haven't misbehaved in the slightest and like I said I should be the one apologizing. It's not very polite to stalk others at the market or anywhere else for that matter."

The girl looks back up, meeting Princess Kenny's gaze once more and though she's not looking away it's clear that she's intimated. She starts chewing on her bottom lip and it's Princess Kenny who breaks their eye contact to look down at the girl's mouth only looking up when she starts speaking.

"Ya was st-stalkin' me? Well, um, I'm not sure what your r-reasons may have b-been an' though I may not be of very g-good use to anyone, let alone a Princess like yourself, I'd be more than happy to offer my assistance."

"Oh, well, I actually didn't need anything from you. It's just that…."

Princess Kenny's voice trails off and for once she's a bit nervous to continue with what she has to say. In all honesty she had been stalking this girl, following her into the woods to give her a sweet. If she had been a man doing this then it would obviously seem suspicious, though she assumes that this girl would think nothing of a strange man giving her something sweet in the woods.

"What is it, Princess?"

The girl's head is tilted and her hands are no longer grasping at the fabric of her dress and are instead clasped in front of her. Innocence is the first word that comes to mind as Princess Kenny looks at her. She may not know this girl, doesn't even know her name yet, but she already knows that this girl isn't about to judge her for her strange desire to give her the cupcake she had been staring at in the market.

"It's just that I saw you a little while ago at a vendor. I'm not sure if you were even aware that I was beside you but I noticed the interest that you were showing in at the vendor, the one who was selling the baked goods, and thought that maybe I could buy you it, the cupcake, I mean."

Princess Kenny picks up her bag from the floor and pulls out the box, lifting the flaps so that the girl can see the two cupcakes inside. Both girls are hovering over the box and Princess Kenny looks up first seeing the blonde girl lick at her own lips before pulling back, a bright blush returning to her face accompanied with another shy smile.

"Aww, shucks, Princess. That was v-very sweet of ya to do that for me. Heck, ya d-didn't even know me an' while I definitely remember ya from the vendor I'm afraid I can't take that from ya."

It shouldn't surprise Princess Kenny that this girl took notice of her because people are always taking notice. She's been complimented numerous time on her beauty by a variety of both men and women, which she never truly accepted as genuine compliments considering that she's always wearing make-up and clothes and plenty of other accessories that she never would have chosen had her appearance been up to her own choice. However there's something about the fact that it was this girl who noticed her which makes her blush even if it wasn't necessarily a compliment.

"So you do remember me then?"

"I sure do! It's not often that someone dressed as n-nice as ya are comes to this market. I mean I try my best not to l-look to, um, messy but I guess I still kinda do since I don't have nothin' too nice to wear. Not that I'm complainin' or anythin' 'cause I know I'm pretty lucky in a lot of other ways but s-sometimes I think it would be nice to have somethin' better to wear than this. I mean, I know th-that there's more to a person than what they wear an' that you'd pr-probably look real nice no m-matter what but your dress is awfully pretty."

Though the girl comes off as being a rather nervous individual she's surprisingly calm considering that she just complimented the Princess though Princess Kenny assumes that this girl is unaware that she did so considering that her words escaped her mouth in quick secession. The other thing that captures her attention is the way this girl referred to herself as 'messy'. Though her dress isn't entirely clean or impressive the girl herself has been on the receiving end of Princess Kenny's attention since she first saw her at the market. Princess Kenny also can't help but think that there's probably even more beauty, fresh and never before realized, hidden deeper somewhere that eyes alone can never truly see.

"Well, thank you for the kind words though I don't truly deserve them the only reason I'm able to wear such clothes is because of my family's royalty. Anyways I really do think you should join me and eat these cupcakes with me. I bought them for you, though I suppose that it a bit strange considering this is our first time meeting…"

The nervousness building up in Princess Kenny is washed away as the girl smiles once more at her.

"Oh, no pl-please don't think of it as strange. Truly strange th-things have happened to me an' compared to them this truly is quite a pleasant surprise and though I'd love to join ya I'm afraid I c-can't."

"Why not?"

That smile that offered reassurance is now gone and is replaced with a slight frown as the girl looks down, one arm draped across her chest to hold the other in order to contain herself.

"Well, the reason I d-didn't buy anything to begin with isn't 'cause I don't have money but is 'cause my parents aren't very appreciative of me eating sweets. In fact they'd pr-probably ground me or punish me in some other way for doin' so."

There's a surge of confidence emerging from Princess Kenny and though she isn't so sure of where it came from she grabs onto the girl's hand, prompting her to look back up at the Princess.

"Even if your parents wouldn't want you to I still think you should join me. I promise I won't tell."

She winks at the girl who seems flustered though she doesn't pull her hand away and instead clutches at the skirt of her dress with the other one.

"Oh, no, Princess! I would never th-think of ya wishin' me trouble in any way though I wouldn't be sore with ya if ya did but it's just my p-parents…."

Princess Kenny smiles at her and hopes that it's as reassuring for the girl as her own smiles were for her and it appears to work. She's silent and still just staring back at the Princess with wide blue eyes.

"Look at it this way, while your parents may get upset with you for eating sweets don't you think they may be more upset at you for disobeying the Princess?"

While Princess Kenny tries her best not to let her title of privilege to get what she wants she's sure that this was the only way to do so and she's proven correct as the girl releases a heavy breath and nods slowly.

"I…. I s-suppose you're right. Should we eat here?"

Normally Princess Kenny would be fine having a picnic, however since this was the woods she didn't want to risk any danger. She may have been an accomplished warrior and typically unafraid but she didn't want to risk any danger to the girl in front of her who despite her neurotic tendencies was a definition of delicate.

"No, come with me. My carriage isn't too far off."

The blonde girl nods, her mind too focused on keeping up with the fast steps of the Princess to answer with words and she has her eyes trained on the ground beneath their feet.

Princess Kenny still hasn't released her hand. It's a new experience for her being this close to someone her own age. She spends most of her time with Stan but the boy has always been worried about getting too close, at least in a physical sense, to do any more than allow her to hug him and that was only if they had gone a long time without seeing one another. She looks down at where their hands are connected before looking up at the girl only to see her looking down at the ground. She gives a light tug on her hand in order to capture her attention.

"I don't think I introduced myself but my name is Kenny, well, Princess Kenny I suppose. What's yours?"

The girl's head raises and her eyes meet with Princess Kenny's and just like before she can't help but note the beauty of that shade of blue. She continues to move forward in the direction of the carriage as she waits for an answer.

"Oh, h-hey there, Princess Kenny. I'm Marjorine."

**A/N: Like I said I had planned to write more but I can continue this in chapter 4. **

**I didn't think I'd be able to but somehow I was able to keep my word count promise from last chapter and this one came out to a little over 2200 words. That's pretty darn long but then again it's mostly all due to the little things. Next chapter probably won't be as long and won't have a whole lot of action, pretty much just them eating their cupcakes, but there's going to be a good amount of character interaction between Princess Kenny, Marjorine, and Stan. **

**Speaking of which Marjorine is obviously the other genderbent character. Though there may be more I don't have plans for other genderbenders in this fic. I'm guessing the couple is obvious by now too.**

**Here's how I came to the conclusion of Princess KennyxMarjorine. In all honesty I'm really not much of a Bunny fan because, well, because I fucking (I try not to cuss in my author's note but you know it is my OTP) LOVE Buttman. However genderbending them is my exception. So if you haven't heard by now in the Stick of Truth (South Park video game) at some point Butters makes a comment about having a crush on Princess Kenny. Though his crush isn't necessarily on Kenny as a boy many are using this to claim Bunny canonicity (which I still am completely opposing of but that's a rant for another day) and there's been a lot of fanart of Butters (usually in his SoT Paladin outfit) and Princess Kenny. I was pretty pissed when I first saw them because even if the fanart was cute my Buttman heart wouldn't allow me to completely enjoy them but then I got to thinking and somehow my thinking led to that while I'm not a fan of Princess KennyxButters or of Bunny in its boyxboy form I really wouldn't mind Princess KennyxMarjorine. I just woke up with the idea and spent the day writing what would become the first chapter of this fic because gosh darn that would be adorable! Though I've yet to find fanart of the two I'm in love with this pairing 3**

***Responses, responses, responses***

**Guest- Happy to see that you're loving this so far and I hope I don't disappoint! You guessed it the blonde girl was Butters, technically Marjorine but I'll give you the credit. Also thanks for the appreciation on Tweek. He's honestly my third favorite character on the show (for reasons I can't explain) but I've pretty much stopped using him in my fics just because he's not much of a character but just a bundle of nerves and I've never really seen Tweek been done in a way that I can truly support. (It doesn't help that I headcannon him as asexual therefore making any Tweek pairing to me seem unlikely…)**

** knight- Well, unless my math is wrong, which it definitely could be considering I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, you only had to wait 4 days. Not sure when the next chapter is happening though… Thanks for the love though!**

**Someone136- Yay, this fic is FAB! (You are too my dear 3) Not sure who else will be in this fic. I do have plans for Cartman and I just need to figure out Kyle's role in this. I have some ideas for Craig but I do want to add more of the South Park cast in this fic it's just a matter of me using my imagination. I'm assuming the couple is now going to be known considering my paragraph that came before my responses. No need to apologize though! I'm no stranger to the adjective 'hyper' though I'm pretty chill at the moment.**

**Well, I think this more than covers what needed to be said. I tend to ramble in my author's note but I can't help it since it's pretty much my only way of communicating with all of my readers!**

**Like I said next update will happen sometime in the future and any thoughts (positive or negative (though I do bruise easily I'd like to hear what you have to say!)) are surely appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading 3 **


End file.
